Tiss'shar
| Afbeelding = 250px | uitspraak = | indeling = Intelligent | classificatie = Reptielen | subsoorten = Ja | lengte = 1.65 meter | leeftijd = > 65 jaar | voeding = Carnivoor | ademhaling = Zuurstof | thuisplaneet = Tiss’sharl | gesproken = Tiss’shar | geschreven = Tiss’shar | kolonies = | affiliatie = }} 250px|thumb|Een Kal-ar en een Sil-ar Tiss’shar 250px|thumb|De Tiss’sharl League De Tiss'shar waren een reptielachtig species dat bekend stond voor zijn uitstekende Assassins en voor hun zakelijk inzicht en geavanceerde technologie. Fysiologie De Tiss’shar waren een slank reptielachtig species dat zo’n 1.65 meter groot werd gemiddeld. Ze hadden slanke lichamen met relatief lange nekken. Tiss’shar waren zeer sterk en zeer beweeglijk, een erfenis van hun afkomst. Ze hadden lange snuiten en hun mond was gevuld met scherpe tanden van een vleeseter. Hun staart hielp hen met hun mobiliteit. Ze hadden wazige zwarte ogen waarmee ze in het donker konden kijken. Tiss’shar waren bedekt met schubben die konden variëren van kleur. Deze kleur hing af van ras tot ras. Tiss’shar rassen Er bestonden zes rassen Tiss’shar. *Sil-ar: Hadden diamantvormige vlekken achteraan op hun lichaam. *Kal-ar: Hadden dunne, concentrische strepen van aan hun kin tot aan hun voeten. *Ask-ar: Hadden een rode maskerachtige markering op hun gelaat. *Orl-ar: Hadden diepgroene schubben let geeloranje strepen. *Nil-ar: Hadden dunne rode banden om hun ogen, polsen, enkels en staart. *Isk-ar: Dit waren albino Tiss’shar en hadden witte, bijna doorschijnende schubben. Cultuur De Tiss’shar stonden bekend omwille van hun zeer goede Assassins. Deze opereerden meestal met een licentie als lijfwacht of als officiële bewaker of agent. Tiss’shar die men buiten hun planeet aantrof waren meestal actief in twee takken van de samenleving: doden of zaken. De Tiss’shar die geen voldoening konden halen uit gunstige cijfers, zochten hun heil in het beroep van de Assassin of een soortgelijke bezigheid in de Fringe als huurling, Bounty Hunter of piraat. In de Corporate Sector was een hoge populatie van Tiss’shar aanwezig. Zelfs deze Tiss’shar bekeken hun werk vaak als een zakelijke overeenkomst en respecteerden altijd de inhoud van een contract. Tiss’shar waren ook een zeer gedreven species, in welke tak ze ook uitblonken, ze wilden steeds tot het uiterste gaan en rekenden hoe dan ook met obstakels af. Ze verkozen vaak een omweg en intrige in plaats van fysiek geweld om problemen op te lossen. Daarbuiten draaide hun leven erg om het afhandelen van zaken. Hun persoonlijk leven werd vaak daaraan gekoppeld. Bijna elke familie had een bedrijf waar een patron zorgde voor de familie en de nodige diensten en goederen. De meeste bedrijven specialiseerden zich in high-tech wapens of in technologie die te maken had met het behouden van de natuur en het milieu. Verschillende bekende bedrijven, waaronder TaggeCo hadden een vestiging op Tiss’sharl maar omdat ze minder aantrekkelijke jobs aanboden, konden ze ook alleen maar de minder geschoolde Tiss’shar aantrekken. De Tiss’shar ondernemingen waren steeds op zoek naar nieuwe mogelijkheden en gingen daarbij zeer agressief te werk. De Tiss’shar werden geleid door de Tiss’sharl League. De leden van deze raad waren de zakenlui die tijdens de laatste vijf fiscale jaargangen, de beste cijfers hadden kunnen voorleggen. Deze raad was niet enkel voorbehouden voor Tiss'shar, ook buitenstaanders konden lid worden van deze raad, indien hun cijfers maar uitstekend waren. Een President en een Vice President zaten deze raad voor. Tijdens de Galactic Civil War was de Tiss'shar politiek erg gevaarlijk geworden met politieke aanslagen en moorden. Tiss'shar droegen meestal niet veel kledij, tenzij een harnas of een riem. Sommige Tiss'shar droegen echter wel kledij om hun bovenlichaam, schouders en hoofd, zoals de wachters en de leden van de raad. De keuken van de Tiss'shar werd ongekookt opgediend. Het vlees was nog steeds aan het been bevestigd zodat men niet hoefde te verbergen waar het vlees vandaan kwam. Kleinere wezens werden in één geheel opgediend. Tiss’sharl was volledig geïntegreerd in de samenleving en alle technologie was bekend voor de Tiss’shar. Handelaars reisden doorheen het universum en vaak exporteerde de Tiss’shar hun hoogtechnologische wapens en goederen naar andere planeten. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|President Si-Di-Ri De Tiss’shar stamden af van carnivoren die in de jungles van hun planeet leefden. Deze band met de jungles, raakten deze wezens nooit echt kwijt. Tiss'sharl bevond zich in de Outer Rim Territories nabij de Hydian Way wat er voor zorgde dat hun planeet relatief snel werd ontdekt. De Tiss'sharl League werd rond 1.000 BBY opgericht en regeerde vanaf dan over de planeet. Tijdens de New Order waren de Tiss'shar volledig in de samenleving geïntegreerd en zwoeren ze trouw aan het Galactic Empire. Moff Giiedt was de Imperial liaison van de Tiss'shar en verschillende bedrijven vestigden een zetel op hun planeet. In de verkiezing voor de Battle of Yavin werd Si-Di-Ri als President van de raad gekozen en zijn vriend Astre-De-Kay als Vice President. Geor-Dan-Thi werd verkozen in de Tiss'sharl League Council. Deze laatste zijn macht groeide snel en de aanhangers van de President sneuvelden één voor één. Si-Di-Ri vreesde dat Geor-Dan-Thi - ondertussen zelf Vice President - nog niet klaar was met zijn missie. Darth Vader bezocht de planeet echter zo'n driemaal per jaar en elke maal vroeg hij om de verkoopprijs van de Blaster packs voor TaggeCo te verlagen. Toen Vader zo'n 8 maanden na de Battle of Yavin Tiss'sharl bezocht, was het na de dood van Moff Giiedt. Zijn vervanger, Commander Demmings, werd door Vader geïnstalleerd en legde de prijs voor een Blaster Pack vast van 1.000 tot 5.000 Credits. Si-Di-Ri ontmoette ondertussen in het geheim Senator Timi Rotramel van Dac om de Tiss'shar steun aan te bieden van de Rebel Alliance. Hoewel het Empire en Vader druk bleef uitoefenen op de Tiss'shar economie, weigerde Si-Di-Ri het voorstel van Rotramel. Op dat moment arriveerde Darth Vader echter op de afspraak. Zijn vraag naar duurdere prijzen was opzettelijk bedoeld om de Rebel Alliance naar Tiss'sharl te lokken. Rotramel werd door Vader gedood maar Si-Di-Ri's loyauteit werd beloond en TaggeCo kon zijn vroeger prijzen blijven vragen op Tiss'sharl. Si-Di-Ri besefte dat hij enkel een pion was ondanks zijn positie en verkoos om zijn functie vrijwillig neer te leggen. Geor-Dan-Thi nam zijn plaats in en was verrast omdat hij niet langer meer concurrenten hoefde uit te schakelen. Bekende Tiss’shar *Uul-Rha-Shan: De lijfwacht en Assassin van Mirkovig Hirken in de Corporate Sector. *Si-Di-Ri: President van de Tiss’sharl League. *Abin-Ral-Xufush: Een Tiss’shar Piraat. Achter de Schermen *De Tiss’shar verschenen voor het eerst in Han Solo at Stars’ End. In de loop der jaren werden ze verschillend afgebeeld in comics en boeken. Bron *Han Solo at Stars’ End *Han Solo at Stars’ End (Comic) *Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens - Enemies and Allies *Ultimate Alien Anthology *Star Wars Empire 31: The Price of Power *Pirates & Privateers category:Sentients category:Reptielen category:Tiss'shar